1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to irrigation system towers and tires and more particularly pertains to a new Segmented Tire Apparatus for improving the reliability and performance of irrigation systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of irrigation system towers and tires is known in the prior art. More specifically, irrigation system towers and tires heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Illustrative examples of such prior art include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,785 issued on Sep. 10, 1991 to Bockerman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,001 issued on Sep. 19, 1995 to Kumm, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,452 issued on Sep. 22, 1998 to Hawthorne et al.
In these respects, the Segmented Tire Apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving the reliability and performance of irrigation systems.